Several Sunlit Days
by LadyGuilt
Summary: A Collection of Stand alone Drabbles revolving around Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Mostly fluffly, pointless, little scenes.
1. A Day At The Pond

**Disclaimer: **I'm in not shape or form affiliated with J K Rowling. Characters and places do not belong to me. Any similarity with real life is completely coincidental.

**Warning: **This story had not been Beta Read. English is not my first language. I apologize for all mistakes in spelling and grammar.

**AN: **First of, thanks for reading. As I warned, this story had not been beta read, I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader willing to work with me, if anyone is interested, please let me know.

* * *

**Several Sunlit Days:**

_A Drabble Collection_

_~o~_

* * *

A Day At the Pond

**~o~**

* * *

He heard a giggle behind him, and had to smile. He knew it was Hermione and somehow Harry always found it amusing when his no nonsense friend acted like a girl. "It's pretty." Hermione said in a low voice, and Harry could only guess she was speaking to Ginny.

Lying on his back on the ground, half hidden behind a fallen tree trunk, the sun slowly warming his skin, Harry refused to open his eyes to confirmed that. He and his friends had escape early in the morning to the Weasley's pond. Mostly because Ginny had threaten to set Fleur's trunk on fire if she wasn't allowed a few hours away from the french girl. Still, despite the outing being Ginny's idea, the redhead and Hermione had taken their time in joining the boys at the pond.

"It's glittery. Who the hell adds glitter to a swim suit? I hate it." That was unmistakably Ginny, and Harry could already imagine the expression she must had on her face.

"Oh please, you just hate the fact that it used to belong to Fleur."

"Well, I don't need her charity and even mom agreed this is tacky."

"She told you to wear it."

At that Ginny snorted. "I bet you that was mom's way of getting back at me for leaving her with Phlegm all day. It doesn't even fit."

Hermione coughed, and when she spoke, there was barely restrained laughter on her voice. "Well, you and Fleur are shape... differently."

At that, Harry couldn't hold back his curiosity. Opening his eyes, he turned to watch the two girls, then simply stared._ Holy Merlin, When did she grew those!_ Image forever planted in his mind, Harry closed his eyes again, then flushed red, not quite believing that he had been leering at Ginny. _You are going to hell, Potter._ He mentally scolded himself.

"Ha. Perfect Veela my ass."

"I believe she was staring at that too." injected Hermione, obviously amused by the whole thing. "Not going to lie. I might not be able to compete with her, on the looks department, but at least I'm glad others can. Not fair that every boy just believed she is beautiful because of her heritage." That was the first time Harry ever heard Hermione rant against Fleur, and it was enough to draw him away from the dozen dirty thoughts he was trying – and failing – to fight against. He couldn't quite hear Ginny's reply, but he was sure the words "_Ron_" and '_Moron_' were mentioned. Harry was glad when Hermione laughed, "That's why I keep you around, Ginny. You are good for my ego."

The girls moved away, and Harry followed them with his eyes as they went into the water, grateful that neither one of them had seemed to noticed him. Even though his best friend was a girl, he was pretty sure he would never understand the way their minds work. But man, they sure were pretty to look at.

~o~

* * *

_AN(2):_ Questions, suggestions, opinions are more than welcome. Please do let me know what you thought of this drabble. I have several others written already, but if there is something you would like to see or a prompt you would like me to work on, don't be afraid to ask.

Want to contact me? Twitter: iLadyGuilt. Livejournal : ladyguilt . livejournal . com Or here by leaving a review or sending me a PM.

Once more thanks for all the support, hope you enjoy the drabble!

LadyGuilt


	2. Pity Parties

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I'm not affiliated with J K Rowling. No money was gained in any way shape or form on the making and/ or distribution of this drabble. Characters, places and event are fictitious and any similarity with a real life person, place or event is completely coincidental.

**Warnings**: English is not my first language and this has not been beta read.

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. I hope you all enjoy this drabble.

* * *

**Several Sunlit Days**

_A Drabble Collection_

_~o~_

* * *

Pity Parties

~o~

* * *

"Ron is looking for us again." Whispered Harry against Ginny's ear, having sent a quick look at the Marauders Map, open on the blanket besides the basket holding their food.

Shaking her head at her brother's antics, Ginny leaned back, her back connecting with Harry's chest, as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Resting her head against his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "Do you think he is trying to protect my virtue or yours?"

Harry was caught by surprise by the question, before snorting out a laugh. Looking down at her, he saw her plump, pink lips curled into a smile. "Probably yours. I tried to keep my obsession with you secret for months, but I don't think I succeed on that."

"You obsession, huh?" Grin widening, she opened her eyes to look at her boyfriend. "I think I like the sound of that. Especially because I've been obsessed with you for a long time. Makes me feel less crazy."

"I like you crazy." He confessed, then elaborated at her curious look. "Being with me, is not smart. Only a crazy girl would take on being The Chosen One's steady girl."

Sending him a reproachful look, Ginny straightened her back, moving away from Harry's arm. "Don't." She said sharply. Though she wasn't Hermione Smart, she wasn't an idiot either. She understood perfectly what being involved with Harry meant. She understood it better, perhaps, than Harry himself. Knowing they were already on borrowed time, she didn't want Tom, or thoughts of him, take a way the little time they did have.

"Sorry." He cradled her cheek on his palm. Touching Ginny, Harry realized early on, was an addiction. He needed to have contact with her, no matter how small it was. "No talks of doom, I promise." Like Ginny, he understood that their world was going to hell in a hand basket, but he refused to let it taint what brought him such joy. He was entitle to have something just for him, was he not? Ginny was his.

Maybe it was the regret on his green eyes, or she simply didn't have it on her to let a momentarily slip ruined their day, but her hand wrapped around Harry's and she rewarded his apology with a small smile. "It's okay. Just not pity parties. Unless you tell me before hand so I can bring a cake." When he grinned, she leaned once more against him. "So, how close is Ron?"

Taking a quick peek over his shoulder at the map, he saw Ron was on the Great Hall, Hermione hot on his heels. "I'd give him five minutes." He replied, half exasperated, half amused with his best mate.

Shifting around until Ginny was face to face with Harry, she locked her arms around his neck. "Want to give him nightmares?"

Returning Ginny's mischievous smile with one of his own, Harry gripped her hips, bringing her small body flushed against his. "Thought you never ask."

* * *

AN(2): Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this. Questions, comments, opinions and suggestions are more than welcome. Don't be afraid to contact me, I'm always a PM away.

**LadyGuilt **


	3. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Any similarity with real life is completely coincidental.

AN: First of, I want to thank everyone for the support I have gotten. I really enjoyed hearing from you guys, and I can't tell you enough how much your words means to me. Thanks.

Not talking much this time, so please enjoy this drabble.

* * *

**Several Sunlit Days **

_A Drabble Collection_

_~0~_

* * *

**Coming Home**

**~o~**

* * *

He faced death. He out flew a dragon, rode another. He battled his way out countless situations and yet, nothing had made him more scared than he was at that moment. He was quite plainly, terrified.

Ginny shifted on the mattress, unaware of the emotional turmoil of the boy standing besides her bed. Unaware, in fact, that there was even someone else besides her in her room. Raking his fingers over his messy. black hair, Harry cursed inwardly, hating the fact that he didn't know what to do other than stare at the sleeping form of his ex- girlfriend like a crazy stalker.

_Should he wake her up?_

They haven't managed to find time to speak to each other. Three days after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry had only seen Ginny in passing. From the moment he woke up after The Final Battle, she had been the first thing on his mind, and the knowledge that there was nothing stopping them from being together now was both liberating and exasperating. Because of course, Harry wanted to be with her once more, but he didn't know if Ginny still wanted him. It had been a fit of madness, of desperation, that had finally drove him to break into her room in the middle of the night. And now that he was there he simply didn't know what to do.

_Maybe he could just write her a note._

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he tried to look over the dim light of the candle atop of her bureau, for ink and some piece of parchment lying around, but then thought better of it. He hadn't sneak into Ginny's room, – risking getting caught by one of her brothers, or parents or her surprisingly terrifying aunt Muriel, – just to leave a note. That was the coward's way out, and dammit, he was supposed to be a Gryffindor.

"All the staring is getting creepy." Harry almost jumped when Ginny spoke. She was still lying on her side, her eyes were still closed. But he could see the ghost of a smirk curling the corner of her mouth. "Either get in bed with me, or go to your own room, Harry."

It wasn't a declaration of love, nor was it a promise, but somehow it was just what Harry needed to hear. Taking off his shoes, he crawled into the narrow bed behind Ginny. "Sorry about the starring." He said, feeling a strange sense of peace filling him. "You were drooling a little."

Ginny snorted, but managed to sound half outraged when she replied. "I was not. Shut up." She swatted at his arm, then snuggled close to him, her arms laying a top of his, when he wrapped them over her middle. "I'm glad you are home, Harry."

"Me too." He murmured, leaving a short kiss on the back of her neck. To him, for over a year now, Home was Ginny. And if he gets to spend the rest of his life on her arms, all would be well.

~o~

* * *

AN(2): If you made it this far, thank you! Hope you enjoy this like I did writing it. Please don't forget to let me know what you thought of this.

LadyGuilt.


End file.
